


Fifteen Minutes

by shoganaivaporwave



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Slow Burn, i will add more as i write lmao, it's like a mash up of the two i promise it becomes more clear the more i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoganaivaporwave/pseuds/shoganaivaporwave
Summary: One night at a party in the woods, Hunk's relationship with his best friend's ex-boyfriend changes forever.(Title is based on the song 'Fifteen Minutes' by Mike Krol)





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in so long lol and after season 7 I really needed some good good Voltron loving in my life so here's this I guess. Heith is best ship.

“Lance I’m-”

 

“Yes, I know. You’re not sure this is a good idea, you don’t have to say it for the hundredth time!” Lance sighed in frustration, cutting Hunk off as they walked through the trees. It was dark out, much darker than Hunk would’ve liked.

 

“Okay but you’re not listening,” Hunk’s hands moved frantically as he talked, “Do you know how sketchy this truly is? You’re taking us to THE abandoned house that no one ever goes to anymore AFTER curfew for a stupid party and acting like it’s all safe and that nothing will go wrong the entire night!”

 

“It is safe!” Lance exclaimed and began to walk faster, not wanting to hear anything more from his friend.

 

“It’s not and you know it!” Hunk grabbed Lance’s arm and stalled their fast walking. Lance rolled his eyes, tensing his shoulders in frustration.   


“It doesn’t matter if it’s safe, I just want to impress Shiro,” Lance stated with determination and a hint of frustration in his voice.   


“Oh my god, really? This is over a crush?” Hunk moved so his hands were resting on Lance’s shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes and said in his signature caring dad voice, “Lance, you’re better than this.”   


“Hunk please, I’m asking you just this once to do something mildly unsafe with me. Shiro’s there and I really want to impress him and I can’t just text him some shitty excuse to why we’re not able to show up or he won’t invite me again. Plus it’s just one night, how could anything actually bad happen?” Lance looked towards the ground, embarrassed and unable to look Hunk in the eyes after his seemly superficial request.

“Fine,” Hunk gave in, knowing that even if he pointed out that if Shiro was as great as Lance was saying he’d be more than accepting of Lance not showing up to the party, especially if it was for a safety reason. Hunk realized that at least if something went south he’d be there for Lance and they’d be able to protect each other and by that he meant they’d get the fuck out of there. They started their trek once more to the abandoned house and Hunk added on, “This is the one and only time I’m doing this Lance, you owe me.”   


“I know, I know,” Lance flashed Hunk a charming grin, seeming to already be in a much better mood, “This party is gonna be awesome though! I promise! Rolo and Nyma have never thrown a party that wasn’t totally awesome! Everyone always talks about how their parties are amazing! I can’t believe we got invited to one!”    


“Mhm,” Hunk, sounding not so impressed, paused, “do we even know anyone else that’s going to be there besides them and your one true love, Shiro?” Hunk asked and turned to face a frowning, slightly blushing Lance. Lance sighed in annoyance before replying,   


“Pidge got invited but I doubt they’re coming, especially since you know Matt would have a stroke if that happened which is surprising because you’d think that if Shiro and Keith were going that Matt would be going too. And uhh…” Lance rambled and then stayed quiet for a moment as they walked, thinking of more people they’d know who were coming. Hunk brushed a hand through his hair, missing the headband he usually wore, Lance insisted he didn’t wear it in the presence of Shiro even though he had worn it almost a million times before. After all, they had all spent quite some time together. He didn’t really understand why him wearing a headband would affect Lance’s chances of hooking up with the few-years-older-tutor for their intense precalculus class. As Lance continued failing to respond, Hunk took in their surroundings.    
  


The forest seemed almost peaceful despite the ungodly amount of cricket chirping. If Hunk was right, they were only a few minutes away from the house. It was so close to the now fortified wall that no one had been there in years after the incident. The only thing remaining was the marks and writing people left on the trees. When it was freshly deserted, it became a popular spot for people to go make out, sort of like the old lovers’ leap, but obviously no one had been there in years.   
  


“Allura said she’d try to sneak out but who knows if that’ll actually happen, and the only other person we know is Keith,” Lance’s lips pressed into a tight line.    
  


“Wait, Coran isn’t coming?”   
  


“Nah dude, he had study group tonight or something,” Lance shrugged, “And after that stunt he pulled with the physics professor last semester Allura’s and his family are extremely tough on him being home before curfew. Man they’re so lucky, not being forced to live in the dorms.”   
  


“Well, they do live actually close to campus so it’d be a waste of money for them.”   
  


“Yeah, but they’re kinda rich dude!  Not to mention Allura’s over protective mom,” Lance scoffed.   
  


“So we only know Keith and Shiro and maybe Allura?” Hunk sighed.   
  


“Pretty much,” Lance shrugged.   
  


“I hope Allura shows up,” Hunk looked around, noticing they were at this point only about four or five minutes away from the house. “I barely even know Keith or really anyone else I think Rolo and Nyma would talk to for that matter. Wait...won’t that be…” Hunk’s voice trailed off as he looked over at Lance.   
  


“Won’t that be what?” Lance looked mildly annoyed, avoiding Hunk’s eye contact.   
  


“Won’t that be...awkward? Since you guys...ya know…”   
  


“It’ll be fine Hunk.”   
  


“Are you sure?” Hunk asked again, quirking his brow at Lance.

 

“Yes I’m sure, dude I love you but you gotta stop babying me all the time. I can deal with my stuff on my own and Keith and I’s old thing is my stuff,” Lance put extra emphasis on the word “thing” and smirked. Hunk groaned, rolling his eyes. Finally, the pair arrived at the front of the house, the exterior depressing with overgrown vines and moss crawling almost everywhere it could. It looked as if the house had stood empty for over a hundred years. Hunk wondered why it was even a popular hang out space, especially with how scary it looked. He took a deep breath, his mind automatically comparing it with a house from an old, old horror movie. The only thing seeming different being the loud mix of trap and EDM music that made the house throb intensely  with each beat.   


“Let’s just get this over with.”   
-

Hunk sat on the old, dusty couch in the living  room that was playing music far too loud as he watched Lance try screaming over the music to talk to Shiro. So much for the party being awesome, he thought. He knew he was here to walk with Lance to the party and be his wingman, but he never thought that Lance would sort of completely blow him off to hang out with Shiro. But then again, Hunk wasn’t the most surprised, sometimes it really was in Lance’s nature to get too in over his head. Hunk looked around, trying to find anyone he recognized in hopes of not completely wasting the night. In the sea of people, there were only a few he could vaguely recognize from various classes he had, but no one he could really go up and talk to. He recognized a girl he worked on a project with in his geology class, but decided against going up and saying hi. He pretty much assumed at this point that Allura had given up on trying to sneak out or got caught in the process, but he figured texting her might not be such a bad idea.  
  
_Hey Allura, are you still coming to Rolo’s party?_  
  
It was only a moment until he got a response.  
  
_Yes, heading there now. I got momentarily caught up in creating a good fake dummy for my bed. My mother keeps checking in to make sure I’m actually at home because of Coran._

 __  
Hunk smiled happily, glad he had a friend on the way.  
  
__Okay, see ya when ya get here!  
  


He tucked his phone back into his pocket and rose from the couch, taking a moment to wipe the dust off of the back of his pants. Deciding his ears needed a break, he started moving towards the more separated kitchen where all the drinks and food that people brought were laid out. The kitchen counter looked over cluttered with different bottles of alcohol and different bags of chips.

 

“Oh thank god,” Hunk laughed to himself, ears finally not feeling like they were ringing from the intense volume.    


“You too?”    


Hunk jumped at the somewhat familiar voice, not realizing that someone else was also in the kitchen.   


“Y-yeah, music’s too loud,” Hunk finally looked up, noticing just who was standing there. It was none other than Keith Kogane, the “bad boy”, no one ever meant it in the cool sexy way either, at their college and more importantly, Lance’s major ex boyfriend.    


“Parties really aren’t my thing.” It wasn’t all too surprising to hear Keith say that, he very much kept to himself, really only interacting with Shiro and Pidge’s brother, Matt.   


“Same here,” Hunk turned his attention to the drinks in front of him, grabbing a red plastic cup and the final unopened two-liter of coke. He knew how some of Rolo and Nyma’s friends are and he was unwilling to take a chance on drinking from the other opened bottles that were probably spiked with some sort of drug or alcohol.    


“You’re Lance’s friend, Hunk, right?” Keith moved a little closer to him.   


“Yeah, I’m surprised you even remembered my name,” Hunk joked and Keith squinted at him.   


“So...you get dragged here too?” Keith leaned against the counter, refilling his cup with coke as well.   


“What gave it away?” Hunk took a drink from his cup, “Lance dragged me here to…” Hunk paused, thinking it might not be a great idea to mention that Lance came to flirt with their upperclassmen as well as one of Keith’s probably closest friends, “to get out of the house. He always says I’m ‘too cautious’ as if that’s a real thing to say, especially with the world today.”   


“I get it, Shiro insisted I come,” Now it was Keith’s turn to take a drink, “Told me I was being too uptight and should do something other than train.”   


“They should have just come with each other and then we could’ve stayed home.” Keith laughed a little at Hunk’s statement.   


“You’re right, maybe could hav-“ Keith was cut off by a loud pitched scream coming from the other room.   


“Dammit! I knew this would happen at some point!” Hunk abandoned his drink as he and Keith made it into the living room. The music was still loud and pulsing, it seemed as if no one was bothering to go towards what or who made the scream.    


“It’s too loud to hear it in here!” Keith yelled over the music.   


“I think you’re right!” Hunk yelled back.   
  


“Let’s go check the other rooms!” The pair started to fight through the crowd to get to the connected hallway.   


Much unlike the living room, there were just a few camping lanterns throughout the hallway, making it hard to see.   


“It’s so...dark,” Hunk tensed up as he looked down the hallway, no one was at the end as far as he could tell.   


“You scared?” Keith walked to be in front of Hunk, hand on the first door on the left.   


“N-Not at all!” Hunk blushed slightly in embarrassment as Keith opened the door. Despite the low light, one of the lanterns being a bit closer made it so they could still make out some objects when they looked in. There was nothing but outlines of jackets covered in dust and shoes that looked as if they were older than the two, which wouldn’t be that much of a stretch seeing as far as they remember they didn’t recall anyone actually living in the house. A cobweb accented the top of the door frame, indicating no one had opened it in some time. Keith closed the door and made his way over to the next one. Much to Hunk’s relief, Keith seemed to be taking the lead on the expedition of ‘who or what could possibly dying in this house?’.   


Besides the now somewhat faint sounding music in the background, the hallway and other rooms appeared to be silent, the screaming had completely stopped which didn’t seem like a good sign to Hunk. Hunk still felt the walls pulsing though, reminding him of a sickly heartbeat. Keith opened the next door to find a disgusting bathroom with bugs on the floor, scattering from the small amount of light. After taking a short breath, he coughed and immediately shut the door again.   


“Fuck, do people really still use this bathroom?” Keith half whispered, coughing more and bring a hand up to his mouth.

 

“It seems like it,” Hunk made a face.

 

“That’s disgusting.”    


 “Keith...there’s only one more door,” Hunk knew there was only two options to how this would go down, well, three options. The first option is that no one’s there and the screaming was coming from outside, the second option is that they were playing a joke or there was  a bug that scared someone, and he didn’t really want to even think about the last option. It terrified him more than anything else in the world.

 

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” Hunk said, anxiety getting the better of him and starting to play with his shaking hands.   
  


“If we don’t do something, no one else will. It won’t hurt to at least check and see if anything happened in here. If there’s no one, then everyone is safe,” Keith turned to look at Hunk the best he could in the low light, “We’re the only people who heard the scream which means if we don’t do something, someone could seriously get hurt.”   
“You’re right but if we're being honest I really wish you weren’t,” Hunk gave in, shaking his head. The dread abundant in his voice.   
  


“Okay, I’m opening it now.” Hunk visibly tensed and held his breath as Keith placed his hand on the doorknob, pausing slightly before turning it and opening the door slowly.    


The smell was completely overwhelming. Hunk immediately gagged and brought a hand up to his nose.   
  


“What’s that smell?” He whispered quietly, trying to keep himself from freaking out.   
  


“Blood, it smells like blood...almost like a...” Keith’s voice trailed off as he stared inside. The room smelt almost like something was rotting inside of it. It was completely dark and neither Keith nor Hunk could make out anything, not even a few outlines of furniture. At first they heard nothing, but after a minute or two of trying to assess the situation, the only thing they heard was a deep growl followed by a wet, crunching sound.   



	2. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Keith deal with what was in the room.

Frozen. Hunk felt completely frozen, as if nothing was processing in his mind. Sure, school may have somewhat taught him how to deal with this, everyone was taught how to deal with these situations, but he never thought he’d actually encounter one. A soft groan followed by a wet lip smack was what brought Hunk back down to earth, still broken out in a cold sweat but at least now attentive. He felt Keith’s hand push back on his shoulder as if urging him to move back. With how old the house was, it was Hunk’s sarcastically perfect luck to step back on a creaky, dry-rotted floor board. The wet noises suddenly stopped as if the thing was trying to hear. A soft groan emitted again, this time sounding much closer to the pair.

 

“Hunk, step back,” Keith said firmly with their cover of darkness now blown, giving another soft shove to Hunk’s chest. 

 

“Keith we need to get out of he-“ Hunk was cut off by a now harsher shove as the creature stepped closer into the dim light, Hunk now barely being able to make out its shape, reaching out and gripping at Keith’s gray shirt. Hunk felt like he couldn’t breathe or even move, completely frozen with fear once again. He didn’t know what to do or what he even could do. He barely registered Keith’s hand fumbling for a knife in his back pocket, holding the creature off with a half-gloved hand around its throat. The incessant teeth clacking of the monster’s jaw opening and closing over and over again rang in Hunk’s ears, he almost didn’t hear it when Keith started talking to him.

 

“Hunk! I can’t get my knife!” Keith’s arm slipped and he barely dodged getting a bite mark straight to his carved cheekbone, “Hunk!” Hunk’s body moved before he even thought to, clumsily grabbing Keith’s knife from his back pocket and opening it for him, thrusting it into his open hand. 

 

And then just like that it was all over. Keith’s right hand, now holding a knife, swung up and connected with the creature’s skull, a thick puncture sound adding to the tension in the air. If it weren’t already dead, Hunk would have registered life fading from its eyes before it dropped to the floor. Hunk stayed unable to move, pressed against the wall as Keith grabbed a lantern from the floor and made it into the room. Whatever the creature had been eating needed to be taken care of too. There was a soft stabbing noise before Keith discretely made his way out of the room, pushing the corpse back in before closing the door. 

 

“Hey Hunk, are you al-“

 

“I’m gonna throw up,” Hunk cut Keith off before clenching a hand to his stomach and turning just enough to miss Keith, but not to spare the floor as he emptied the contents of his weak, lightly alcohol filled stomach. Keith’s hand awkwardly patted Hunk’s back as he finished, standing up straight again.

 

“It’s all over now,” Keith gave probably what he thought was a reassuring smile, but in all honesty was awkward. He knew he wasn’t really good at this kind of stuff, but Hunk appreciated it and thought he was cute for trying. 

 

“I’ve never seen one that up close before,” Hunk swallowed thickly and looked down, “How did you even know what to do?”

 

“Well I mean they do teach us that stuff in school,” Keith shrugged lightly, wiping blood of the knife on the knee of his jeans before tucking it neatly back into his pocket.

 

“I more mean like...how could you even do anything? I just froze, I literally didn’t even know what I could do,” Hunk brought a hand up to cover his mouth, feeling the urge to vomit rising again as he recalled the scene just a moment earlier. His voice was quiet, like as if he was still scared even with the threat gone.

 

“My mom is out of town a lot so she taught me how to do this stuff and made sure I actually practiced,” Keith shrugged again, “It was just a normal thing for me growing up I guess.”

 

“Doesn’t it scare you to have to be able to know that and take care of yourself?”

 

“Wouldn’t it scare everyone?” 

There was a moment of silence between the two, both looking down to the floor. The tension in the air was so thick that Keith could have cut it with his knife.

 

“Let’s just go back to the party,” Hunk said quietly, starting to move back down the hallway. Keith put down the lantern and followed, not quite sure what to say. He was never really that good with some social interactions or at least that’s what Lance told him when they were dating. He frowned a little thinking back on that. The music progressively started getting louder as they neared the living room. 

 

“Hunk dude! Where did you go?! I’ve been looking for you everywhere…” Lance’s shout trailed off as he saw Keith trailing out behind his best friend, a grimace spreading across his face. 

 

“What’s that look for?” Keith asked combatively. He figured that if he was so bad at having emotions, maybe Lance could take one for the team with hiding his a little better.

 

“Hunk why are you hanging out with Keith?” Lance ignored Keith in favor of grabbing Hunk’s arm and tugging him closer to himself. He looked almost as if he had fire in his eyes.

 

“We were just talking in the kitchen and then heard something and went to check it out, it’s no big deal Lance,” Hunk tried shrugging off Lance’s hand just to be gripped tighter. He looked between the two boys whose faces were gaining angrier expressions by the second.

 

“Lance it’s not even any of your business, Hunk’s an adult, not your child,” Keith crossed his arms almost offensively. 

 

“Shut up Mullet!” Lance yelled, voice going into his high, whiny tone.

 

“Guys, calm down,” Hunk said nervously, finally pulling out of Lance’s grip, “There’s no reason to fight over this.” In favor of not starting a fight, both boys just glared at each other after Hunk’s statement. 

 

“Shiro’s looking for you Mullet head,” Lance stuck his tongue out in one final bit of retaliation. 

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Keith aggressively pushed through Lance and Hunk, disappearing into the pulsing crowd that was the living room dance party. 

 

“How’d it go with Shiro?” Hunk immediately changed the subject, he loved Lance, they were the best friends the world would ever see, but he couldn’t hear anymore about how much of an asshole Keith was right now, especially after he just saved his life. 

“Good, we talked for awhile and I think he’s starting to like me,” Lance blushed slightly and Hunk could definitely tell he had had way more to drink than he himself had, “He then wanted to check up on Keith and I realized you weren’t sitting on the couch anymore. Seriously dude, why were you with the Mullet?” 

 

“He was just in the kitchen whenever I happened to go get a drink, that’s it,” Hunk shrugged, honestly hoping that would be a sufficient explanation for slightly drunk Lance. 

 

“Alright, I believe you. It just sucks running into him so much after we broke up.”

 

“I know Lance, but see, you’re onto bigger and better things like Shiro.” 

 

“You’re right! I am!” Lance snarkly laughed to himself, “I’m gonna try and go find him again, you gonna be okay by yourself?”

 

“Yeah, you know me. Hunk, strong as a lion and totally cool with hanging out at some lame party so that his best friend could possibly hook up with their tutor,” Hunk smirked, giving off a poorly executed military salute. 

 

“Hunk oh my god no,” Lance flushed with embarrassment before heading back into the party. Hunk sighed, knowing full well that tonight was going to be a lot longer than he thought.

 

-

 

There Hunk was again, sitting back on the same couch this time accompanied by a disgusting cup of jungle juice in his hand. He had taken not that many sips, but he figured at least having something would be better than nothing. Checking his phone for the hundredth time and actually finding a text from Allura.

 

_ I just got here, where are you? _

 

Hunk smiled, maybe tonight wouldn’t be that bad afterall, maybe he’d actually have someone to walk home with if Lance succeeded in jumping Shiro’s bones tonight(which he heavily doubted would happen considering Shiro’s the one person he knows that actually has integrity and isn’t just a horny college guy). 

 

_ Inside by the couch, I’ll come out to get you. _

 

Hunk stood up, swaying slightly. Maybe the jungle juice had had more of an effect on him than he thought. He pushed through the crowd and finally made it to the front door, opening it and looking outside for any sign of Allura. His observations left him staring at some girl puking over the banister of the porch as another held her hair back, quietly repeating, “It’s okay, let it out, it’s all gonna be okay.” Just then his attention was directed back to his beautiful white haired friend tapping on his shoulder.

 

“Earth to Hunk?” She laughed. 

 

“Oh sorry,” Hunk laughed back and stepped aside, allowing Allura to walk into the party, “I think I might have had too much jungle juice.”

 

“It’s okay, is it good?” Allura asked as Hunk closed the door.

 

“Not really,” Hunk took another sip and made a disgusted face, “But it’s way better than the other stuff they have. Bourbon and all that really isn’t my thing.”

 

“But it is mine,” Allura smiled widely, “Show me where the kitchen is, I ended up telling my mother that I was going to be staying over Shay’s house as a last minute sleepover so I have all night to have some fun!” Hunk laughed at her enthusiasm and started leading her over to the kitchen. At this point, cups and empty bottles were littered all throughout the kitchen and the trash can with an actually fresh trash bag was overflowing. Hunk thought over for a minute how the people that throw these parties actually clean up after every single one of them just to be able to throw another party without it being entirely disgusting. Allura started sifting through the trash to find something that might still actually been intact.

 

“So, did I miss anything juicy?” She asked, pushing a few cups into the sink.

 

“Uhh..” Hunk leaned against the counter, taking another dreadful sip, “Lance has been flirting with Shiro pretty much all night besides yelling at me and Keith.” 

 

“Lance yelled at you and Keith? Over what? I know they had a messy breakup but it still boggles my mind how Lance can still be so petty over what happened,” Allura pulled up a somehow unused red solo cup and pulled together a few bottles with tiny amounts of alcohol still in them. 

 

“If I tell you are you gonna tell Lance?” Hunk squinted at Allura as she started dumping the remainders of the bottles into the cup.

 

“Not if you don’t want me to.” 

 

Hunk ran a hand through his hair before sighing and starting to vent, “He was angry that I was sort of hanging out with Keith? I mean we weren’t exactly hanging out, we just heard a scream and found a biter in the back room of th-”

 

“There was one of those monsters in the house?!” Allura turned suddenly, accidentally knocking an empty bottle of rum chata off the counter and the glass breaking one it connected with the floor.

 

“Yeah,” Hunk sighed again, using his foot to push the glass bits more to the side because of the lack of dust pan and broom, “Keith took care of it though so no one else would get hurt. We were just walking back when Lance saw us and you know how Lance can get when he drinks.”

 

“Yes I do, pretty bitchy,” Allura finished her concoction off with some 7up and took a sip, not even phased by how horrible it tasted, “So does he know about the biter?”

 

“Of course not, he’d get probably even more paranoid than me and that’s saying something. I didn’t wanna ruin his night, he’s my best bud ya know?”

 

“It’s hard not to know,” Allura laughed, “Maybe we should find them and hang out for a bit before this party crashes? I figure it will probably be soon due to the fact I believe I just took the last of the alcohol.” Hunk eyes scanned over the counter noticing the lack of anything really to drink. The only thing that was still full was the storage bin half full of water bottles.

 

“That’s a good idea,” The two of them tried cleaning up the rest of the glass the best they could before walking into the main party area to find the others in their friend group.

 

-

 

“You went back to his apartment?! Lance are you kidding me?!” Hunk half shouted half slurred into his phone. The party had long since died and Allura and Hunk had spent the last hour searching around for even traces of Lance, Shiro, or Keith, but had come up empty handed. 

 

“ _ I’m sorry, I didn’t really have a choice, he was leaving and urged for me to come with him because I’m sort of really drunk, _ ” Lance’s voice came crackly from the other end of the line.

 

“Did he say where they were?” Allura asked, sitting on the porch stairs of the house. Her head was between her knees, thus proving her earlier drink was toxic as she retched for about the sixth time. 

 

“They already left and went back to Shiro’s apartment!” Hunk exclaimed, replying to Lance after with, “At least you got there safe, make sure to eat something and take something so you aren’t a hungover jerk in the morning and Shiro hates you.”

 

“ _ Will do, I owe you big time. Night dude.” _

 

“You’re right you do, night Lance,” Hunk hung up the phone and sat back next to Allura. The house seemed more eeriy than when him and Lance had walked there earlier. The only people left were passed out inside the music had stopped long ago. 

 

“Hunk…” Allura leaned forward more, resting her head on her knees.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I please stay at yours tonight? I’m way too drunk to try and go anywhere else,” Allura turned her head so she was looking over at Hunk.

 

“Sure, we should start heading back now, it’s a bit of a walk and I’d rather get home sooner than later,” Hunk stood up and Allura groaned, needing Hunk’s assistance with pulling herself up from the porch stairs. He put one of her arms around his neck and supported her as they walked. The two barely made it past the front yard when they heard footsteps behind them, Hunk turning to see who it was.

 

“You guys alright?” Keith asked, seeming annoyingly way more sober than the two.

 

“Yeah, we’re just leaving to go back to my place,” Hunk replied, “I’m a little tipsy but Allura’s super drunk.” 

 

“Hellooooo Keith,” Allura giggled before making a face and leaning forward, retching and almost throwing up. Keith walked up to the other side of her, grabbing her arm to support her as well.

 

“I’ll make sure you guys get home safe, it’s dangerous out here at night,” the corner of Keith’s mouth twitched and Hunk smiled.

 

“Thanks Keith, you’re a good guy.” Keith not knowing how to respond to this chose to say nothing as the three continued farther into the night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo if u liked that chapter please like comment subscribe for more content. Lol sorry I'm in college so this might only update every few weeks or so but I'm trying to stick with it bc i love the characters also look out for a ;) one shot related to this with two of the characters which i'll post separately anyways gotta blast! also ur comments mean everything to me pls give feedback bc it hella motivates me to keep writing and i will respond to u !!!
> 
> also my tumblr is satanickouhai n i might post updates there


	3. Morning Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Lance go to the college coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SCHOOL IS KICKING MY ASS BUT WE ABOUTTA BE OUT FOR THE SUMMER SO EXPECT MORE CHAPTER OKAY LOVE U GUYS BYE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @astronomicalgay OR TUMBLR @satanickouhai

It was a quiet morning. For Hunk that was pretty normal, all of his family was asleep as he tried to quietly get ready for class without waking anyone up. He knew that if he woke up even one person it would all be over and everyone else would be up. Hunk had always lived with a lot of his extended family in one place, it was just something that was normal for him. He loved having a big, happy, warm, and full family at all times and could never imagine ever living apart from them. But with being an introvert, sometimes it was just better for him to have a little bit of alone time which he really only got that on these very few quiet, early mornings. 

After grabbing his homemade lunch, courtesy of his mom, no matter how old he got she would still cook for him and he couldn’t say he didn’t love it wholeheartedly, Hunk was out of the door. He locked the door right as Lance pulled up in his old beat up car. It was a deep blue honda civic that was passed down to him when his older sister got a new car.

“Hey!” Lance yelled over his music as he rolled down his window.

“Hey,” Hunk replied, opening the door and crawling into the low-to-the-ground vehicle. “Lance turn that down, it’s way too early. I don’t even understand how you can listen to this so loud. It’s a miracle you aren’t deaf because of all this 7 am Shakira,” Hunk reached out and turned the volume knob slightly down.

“You know it’s literally the only way I’m able to stay awake long enough to get over here and pick you up dude,” Lance rolled up the window and checked to make sure Hunk was buckled in before starting the drive the drive to their college. Since there was only one college per major city, smaller towns nowadays didn’t have any forms of higher education, it was quite a drive to actually get there. Lance constantly complained about the half an hour drive but it was better than the alternative. If you weren’t trained or educated in a specific profession or range of professions, low paying jobs or the military were the only options. Low paying jobs were obviously a bummer, but military might be worse. Of course just like how it was before the incident, people are still drafted in times of need, but choosing to be in the military was more scarce considering it meant patrolling the border walls. No one really wanted to risk having close encounters with the dead, but someone had to do it. 

“I’m a little surprised you haven’t started carpooling with Shiro after staying at his apartment the other night,” Hunk smirked a little over at Lance, causing him to blush slightly.

“I literally told you that nothing happened between us Hunk.”

“Nothing you can remember.”

“Hunk! He would never!” Lance turned and yelled, swerving left after to avoid a too close to the street fire hydrant.

“That doesn’t mean you wouldn’t,” Hunk laughed a little.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Lance’s blush increased, spreading to his ears as he tried to keep his attention on the road. 

“I’ve known you forever, Lance when you get even half a shot in your bloodstream you become this flirty, horny monster. It would not be a surprise if you attempted to hit on or hook up with Shiro that night,” Hunk shrugged.

“Do you just think I’m some whore?!”

Hunk could tell that at this point Lance was getting extremely worked up over this conversation and that he should probably cut his teasing down soon unless he wants to be walking for a few hours home after class later. 

“Of course not! I was just saying sometimes things happen an-”

“At least I wasn’t hanging out with your ex,” Lance’s tone sounded bitter and when Hunk looked over, Lance didn’t even spare him a passing glance. Hunk can tell he’s pushed his teasing over the line of Hurt Lance territory. 

“Lance, you know it wasn’t like that,” Hunk sighed sympathetically. He didn’t want Lance to get the wrong idea about what happened, but he knew Lance would be jealous enough to not believe him even if he did tell the truth. Hunk didn’t like lying to Lance, they had been best friends ever since they were kids, hell, they were practically family. 

“I just don’t understand, why can’t you tell me what happened,” Lance looked more pouty instead of angry now. Hunk hated not telling Lance things, but only if it was for his benefit. Hunk sighed a little and gave the same short explanation. Lance really only needed to hear bare bones.

“I already told you the whole story. We heard a scream, went to investigate, and then killed a biter. That’s all that happened with Keith,” Hunk omitted the fact that Keith helped him get home in a very gentleman like manner to not scratch Lance’s intense jealousy itch. Hunk couldn’t even fathom why Lance would still get intensely mad about him even having contact with Keith after they had broken up. He understood that Lance was still angry about what Keith did, although it wasn’t actually confirmed. Hunk just knew though that Lance would completely blow up if he even found out that Keith was even nice enough to help him home. Hunk sometimes wondered if Lance was still in love with Keith, but with the time that had passed and the way that Lance talked about him now, Hunk was almost sure there was nothing there but hate he couldn’t understand. After all, Lance and Keith broke up over a misunderstanding that wasn’t actually proven to be true. Lance had just taken the situation at face value and acted, he never really gave Keith a chance. Obviously Hunk supported Lance, but he knew that even he could not talk Lance out of what he had decided to do. Hunk sighed thinking about Keith, that poor guy didn’t get the ending of a relationship he deserved. He was just dumped in a harsh manner. 

“I trust you I guess,” Lance sighed and looked over at Hunk, dropping the topic for this morning at least. He smiled a little meekly. “We’re almost here, a little early too. Wow we might actually get a parking spot that isn’t a four hundred year walk away.” Lance pulled into the vast parking lot of the college. A university of this size was almost unheard of between the different cities nowadays. Most of the cities were a lot smaller than they were before the outbreak years ago, making the one they lived in a sort of metropolis. It was one of the largest cities still inhabited by people that were living and not shambling all over the place. Traveling between cities was actually very common now too as now it is the safest time in the recent history to travel with armed military. Nevertheless though, Hunk had remained here his entire life and never dared to step outside of the armed protective barrier. Lance on the other hand had made a few trips to see his abuela and abuelo who were still slowly coming around to the idea of moving to this city, but claimed to have no plans on actually moving anytime soon. Lance was hoping they’d move here soon though since the town they lived in didn’t have as high security as the city they did.

Lance pulled into a parking spot fairly close to the main campus and grabbed his bright blue messenger bag from the back seat before moving to get out of the car. Hunk grabbed his yellow backpack and got out as well. The pair walked in silence and Lance shivered, “It’s so fucking cold outside this morning. Ugh, I had how bipolar the weather is here sometimes.” Hunk laughed a little and held the door open to the student union for Lance. They would normally arrive a little earlier than their first class to grab coffee. Well, coffee for Lance, tea for Hunk and then they would have enough time to really wake up before their first lectures. It seemed like it  would be a little different this morning though, when they reached their usual coffee place, two familiar faces were also in line. 

“Oh hey Lance and Hunk, it’s nice to see you this morning,” Shiro smiled at the two. Him and Keith moved up a little further in line as Lance and Hunk joined behind them. 

“Hi Shiro!” Lance gripped the strap of his bag to not appear nervous, which wasn’t working for him,  and completely ignored Keith standing next to Shiro.

“Hey Shiro,” Hunk smiled and then looked towards Keith, “Hi Keith.”

“Hi,” the reply from the dark haired boy was short, but his face softened with it, so Hunk considered it a small win. Lance gave Hunk a small jab in the arm with his elbow but Hunk shrugged it off. He wasn’t going to act like a complete asshole towards Keith just because Lance didn’t like him. They were all adults after all, even if Lance still wanted to act like they were juniors in high school.

“Do you normally come here before class? I haven’t seen you in the mornings before,” Lance asked trying to be a little more subtle, but ultimately just showing off just how eager he was that Shiro was there. After the party he had went home with Shiro and while his memories were fuzzy, he knew only a little had happened between them but they hadn’t talked about it. Lance was eager to get Shiro alone to talk to him about it and clear up what had really happened that night. Judging by Shiro’s usual happy demeanor, he was not looking like he felt bad about it.

“Not really, Keith and I always carpool and it’s a miracle if he can get up on time,” Shiro laughed a little as he exposed Keith. Keith rolled his eyes at Shiro and stepped forward towards the counter to order. Hunk tuned out the others as they kept talking and moved to order at the register next to the one Keith was at. 

“Oh hi Shay, I didn’t realize you were working today. I thought you only worked Tuesdays and Thursdays,” Hunk said curiously, producing the cash he needed to pay for his tea from his pocket. Shay was a girl he had a lot of classes with in highschool. Hunk once had feelings for her in the past, but those had been long gone since their first year of college. Nonetheless, the two were still pretty good friends and liked to hang out whenever both of them weren’t extremely busy. Shay always had to work either at the coffee shop or on school work and Hunk always had school work or looking after his siblings. They were lucky if they got to see each other more than once a month, but they were the kind of friends that could probably go years without talking and pick up right where they left off.  

“Yeah! I’m covering a shift for my brother, you know how he gets,” Shay laughed and rung Hunk up, handing him his change and receipt. “Your usual chai will be ready in a few!” Hunk dumped the change and a few extra dollars into the tip jar. 

“Thanks Shay! You’re the best!” Hunk moved over to where Keith was now standing waiting for his drink as Lance and Shiro ordered their drinks. 

“Hey Keith, how are you this morning?” Hunk asked, trying to make friendly conversation. Whenever Lance and him had dated, Keith and Hunk were starting to become actual friends rather than just acquaintances but of course like everything Lance ruined it by breaking up with him so they hadn’t really talked in a while. It was frustrating to Hunk that Lance pretty much forbid them from still being friends, but obviously he followed what he wanted because he was a loyal friend. After the night at the party though, Hunk was starting to have second thoughts about that decision. Of course he loved Lance, but he wanted to be friends with Keith too.

“I’m okay, you?” Keith shrugged and pushed his hoodie sleeves up to his elbows. 

“I’m doing pretty good despite having my ears blown out by Shakira, you know how Lance is with his music,” Hunk laughed and Keith smiled a little.

“I wanted to ask if Allura got home safe after staying over yours?” 

“Oh yeah, she got home fine even though she was super hungover,” Hunk laughed a little more, “Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you about that more once were out of you know who’s earshot.” 

“Sure,” Keith replied reluctantly and  collected their drinks from the counter. He handed Hunk’s to him and took a sip out of his own coffee cup. 

“Thanks,” Hunk smiled warmly at Keith, “How about after class today?” 

“Sounds good to me, I’ll just need to let Shiro know since he’s my ride.”

“Awesome,” Hunk said nothing more about the topic as Lance and Shiro approached them and collected their drinks from the waiting barista. 

“Look at this cute latte art Shay did!” Lance said in amazement as he opened the top of his travel cup. The smell of hot, milky coffee hit the air and Hunk breathed it in. He liked the smell of coffee, the taste was just way too strong for him. He’d rather have leaf water than bean water. 

“Oh man look at the time, “ Shiro said as he checked his watch, “We better get to class. C’mon Lance I’ll walk you since it’s on the way to my class.” Lance and Shiro split off and Hunk offered Keith a friendly goodbye that was met by a half smile and half wave. 

-

Hunk’s leg bounced up and down as he impatiently waited for his last class to end. While he usually loved his cooking seminar class, he really wanted to talk to Keith. He had been looking forward to it in a weird way, pretty much since they made the plan to meet up this morning. He felt a little bad going behind Lance’s back, but there wasn’t much he could do. He really did want to thank him for helping him and Allura home the other night. Hunk felt like doing it over text would show he wasn’t as genuine about it. Not that Keith would really care that much, but Hunk was also paranoid that somehow Lance would see it and get angry. It would just be better to thank him in person for helping them home and maybe ask if they could secretly hang out? Hunk sighed, thinking that maybe this wasn’t a great idea after all. Going behind Lance’s back to have a secret friendship with Keith was starting to look more attractive. 

“Alright class, we’ll meet again next week,” Hunk’s professor closed the recipe book they’ve been studying from and started packing up.

“Thank god,” Hunk murmured under his breath and checked his phone. He sent a quick text to Keith, reminding himself to delete it later.

_ Hey, where do you wanna meet up? _

Hunk, smelling like baking ingredients, started walking down the hall when finally he got a response.

_ Statue Stairs. _


End file.
